


You Know The Rules

by HeylelAndGoldenWings



Series: The Avenger Babies [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Daddy!Steve, Fluff, Little!Tony, M/M, Other, Papa!Bucky, Tears, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wetting, ddlb, non sexual age play, nonsexual age play, steve and buck are angels, tony cries, tony wets himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeylelAndGoldenWings/pseuds/HeylelAndGoldenWings
Summary: or the one where Tony forgets that there are rules.





	You Know The Rules

Tony yawns, leaning back in his chair. He’s been working all day, and has no plans to stop. Sure, the rules are that he has to come up for meals, but it’s already 8:30 and neither Bucky nor Steve have came down and asked him how he’s been doing and if he’s been eating. 

 

Well. He had a piece of cake left over from when they baked, but other than that, no, he definitely had not eaten or drank anything, water or otherwise. He is, however, getting a slight craving for whiskey. 

 

He lets out an annoyed sigh, stands up on shaking legs, and saunters to the elevator.  His hand throbs, but he doesn’t bother looking down. “JARVIS,” he grumbles, and that’s all he has to say. The elevator doors open and he slides in, leaning on a wall for support. God, he hasn’t stood up since… since 4:00AM. And god fuck, he has to piss like a racehorse, too. His hands quiver and he places them over his crotch, squeezing. He flinches as he leaks, but it stops as fast as it had started, and he makes his way slowly out the doors to the living room. 

 

Steve and Bucky are both sitting on the couch, casually chatting. Tony lets out a feeble whimper, and then he realizes: he was in the workshop. He was in the workshop when he was little and that’s why his hand is bruised. He’d accidentally hurt himself without realizing it. 

 

God.  _ Fuck.  _

 

He squeezes his legs together, not really sure if he can move without wetting himself like a baby. Which he is, he supposes.

 

Neither of the boys have noticed him yet, which is good and bad.  If he can just sneak to the kitchen, grab that whiskey, then sneak back to the workshop…

 

He leaks again. 

 

“Steve, Bucky?” He asks, proud that he keeps his voice stable. He’s still standing there awkwardly, eyes slowly filling with tears as he realizes he’s not going to be able to hold it. He doesn’t even have a fucking diaper on, oh  _ shit.  _

 

“Doll?” Bucky asks, turns, sees him, and jumps up like he sat on a pin. He rushes over so fast that Tony can’t help but let out a sob. Steve is quick to follow. “Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Bucky mumbles, his eyes sort of panicky. He’s mad. Oh shit. He’s definitely mad. Nonono. 

 

“Can you move, baby?” Steve asks gently, eyes soft. Papa is mad but Daddy is not. If they break up it’s  _ all his fault.  _

 

Tony shakes his head. More at the fact that  _ he’s gonna be the reason they break up nonono _ but also because he really can’t move. He clutches his crotch tighter, shoulders shaking with the effort not to start crying. 

 

“That’s okay,” Bucky gushes, but doesn’t make a move to pick him up. “Tones, sweetheart. You can let go, okay? Steve and I should have come down and gotten you at lunch time. We thought you would remember the rules, but I guess that was poor planning on our part because if you’re in your little space you’re not going to remember to fucking eat, not like you do when you’re big, anyway.”  Bucky is talking to himself more so than to Steve or Tony at this point, and if Tony wasn’t in this situation, he might have giggled. But since he was in this situation, he just stared with wide eyes. 

 

Bucky inhales sharply. “You can let go, little soldier,” he repeats, rubbing a soothing hand on Tony’s back. Tony shakes his head wildly. No. He doesn’t wanna pee all over the nice floor. 

 

“It’s okay,” Steve agrees. He stands behind Tony, his chest flushed against Tony’s back. He carefully grabs Tony’s hands, flinching when he sees how bruised one of them is, and pulls them away from Tony’s lower regions ;);)

 

Tony gasps, and drops to the floor, slouching over. He can’t stop it though, and he wets himself.  It’s over quickly, probably because he hadn’t really drank anything. But he’s embarrassed and  _ now  _ he’s sobbing. 

 

Bucky picks him up, a kind smile on his face. “Doll, it’s okay. We love you so much. I’ll start a bath for you, and Daddy will clean up, hmm?”  

 

Tony hides his face in Bucky’s neck. He feels sticky and gross, but he also doesn’t want a bath. Baths are scary. He whimpers at the thought and snuggles closer to Papa, who doesn’t really seem mad anymore, just concerned. 

 

Bucky sets him down on the toilet, and turns on the bath.  As the tub fills, he crouches down in front of Tony. “Daddy and Papa love you very much, okay?”

 

Tony shrugs.  

 

“I want you to say it. Tony. Say, ‘Daddy and Papa love me.’.”

 

Tony blushes. “No,” he bites out.

 

“Tony. Listen to your Papa.”

 

Tony’s shoulders sag.  “Papa and Daddy love me.”

 

“Good boy.”  Bucky smiles and ruffles Tony’s hair.  Once the bath is full, Bucky picks him up and sets him in, following behind. He rubs Tony’s head gently, and they sit in silence. About five minutes later, Steve walks in, looking relaxed. 

 

“Hey, sweeties,” Steve greets, getting on his knees outside the bath. He leans forward and gives Bucky a tongue-filled kiss, then pulls away and kisses Tony on the cheek. Tony kind of wishes he were big so he could join in on the  _ real  _ kissing. 

 

But Steve makes no move to kiss Bucky again, so Tony decides he can wait for sexy times.  He allows himself to relax against Bucky as he washes him, and he falls asleep momentarily.  A little while later, Daddy shakes him awake. 

 

“Hey, Tones, Papa made some mac n cheese.  You have to eat it. No buts.”

 

“Dessert?” Tony asks hopefully.

 

“Not tonight,” Daddy says, somewhat apologetically. “You know the rules, baby.  You disobeyed them. You worked when you were feeling little and bruised up your hand, and you didn’t come up for any of your meals.”

 

Tony’s bottom lip quivers, and he stares at Daddy accusingly.  “I want dessert!” 

 

“I said no, Tony.  You need to eat your mac n cheese.”

 

“I’m not eating it unless I get cake!”

 

“I said no,” Steve repeats.  “Tony, I don’t want to get stern with you.  Lord knows what happened last time. My ass was bruised for weeks because of Bucky.  And that isn’t going to happen again, because I’m going to be nice. But the only way I can continue to do that is if you eat.”

 

“Where’s Papa?  He would let me have dessert.”

 

“Actually, no, I would not,” Bucky disagrees, marching in with three plates full of macaroni and cheese. “Tell you what, kiddo.  Next time you do follow the rules, I’ll give you an extra big piece of cake. But since you didn’t, you don’t get any.”

 

Tony considers for a long second.  “Fine.”

 

“Good boy,” Bucky hums, picking up a spoonful of macaroni and feeding it to Tony.  

 

Once they’re done eating, Daddy scoops Tony up, walking to their bedroom.  “C’mon, sugar, I think it’s time for someone to sleep.” Tony doesn’t argue, which just goes to show how fucking tired he is.  He falls asleep almost instantly as his head hits the pillow, his Papa and Daddy on either side of him. 


End file.
